Really Love You, eh?
by Kim MinHyun
Summary: Hahaha kau lucu hyung! Mau baca? Jangan ketipu sama summary :P. KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading :D


Tittle : Really Love You, eh?

Cast : KaiSoo/KaiDo and Other

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Summary : Hahaha kau lucu hyung! Mau baca? Jangan ketipu sama summary :P. KaiSoo Here! Happy Reading :D

**Disclaimer : God, SMEnt, Diri mereka sendiri, dan semua yang sayang sama mereka^^**

**Warn : BoyXBoy , BL, Shou-ai, Typo(s), Gaje, Abal, judul sama summary gak nyambung sama isi. And so pasti this is YAOI fanfiction.**

A/N : Annyeong.. minhyun dateng lagi sama ff kaisoo :D sebenernya ini ff udah lama ada di notebook minhyun, Cuma karna perlu banyak di edit makanya baru bisa publish sekarang :D semoga readerdeul suka ne? :D Oh iya, fic ini mulanya berjudul-_- "Really Love You, Not Just A Skinship" lalu diganti lagi menjadi "Really Love You and This Just A Skinship" tapi karna minhyun pikir mungkin akan rada bagus kalo di ubah alur sama ceritanya bisa lebih menarik hahahaha :D readerdeul bisa tebak kan cerita aslinya kayak gimana? Kkk~ oh iya, ini juga ff comeback (?) minhyun :D mian minhyun udah gak pernah post ff lagi :') *gak nanya*

I Have warn you at the first..

If you don't like this story,

DON'T BASH THE CHARA,

DON'T BASH THE COUPLE,

You can Bash me if you wanna^^

Please Don't be a Silent Reader.

And the last...

Happy Reading yeorobun^^..

Fanfic is started..

.

.

.

**22.00 PM KST**

.

Malam hari yang cukup damai di korea. Malam hari yang cukup melelahkan juga untuk Rookie Grup Korea Selatan bernama EXO.

Well, walau beberapa hari lalu mereka merayakan 1st Anniv sebagai sebuah grup, tapi tetap saja jadwal mereka tak terbendung bukan?

Namja bermata bulat itu, Do Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo. Salah satu member rookie grup itu nampak termenung kini. Mungkin ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu? Molla.

'ini sangat menyedihkan, kenapa kau harus terus seperti ini kyungsoo-ah?' batin kyungsoo pilu.

'kau terus jatuh pada lubang yang kau buat sendiri, dan kau masih mau bertahan? kau bodoh kyungsoo! cepat pergi atau kau akan semakin hancur!'

Menghiraukan jerit pilu hatinya, kyungsoo tetap pada pendiriannya. Berdiri dan sesekali tersenyum pada entah siapa saja yang tersenyum padanya.

Lagi, hanya itu yang dapat ia lakukan. Menjerit. Terseyum. Berpura pura seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

Bodoh. Sudah ribuan kali hyung dan dongsaengnya mengucapkan kata itu padanya.

Mencoba menyadarkannya. Mencoba menariknya kembali dari dasar lubang yang ia bentuk sendiri.

Mencoba menyadarkannya dari seorang namja. Namja tidak peka yang merupakan roomatenya. Namja sexy dengan kulit tan bernama, Kim Jongin.

Hah, bagaimana rasanya perasaanmu ketika kau melihat, orang yang –sebenarnya– kau cintai terlihat sangat nyaman dan akrab dengan yeoja teman satu agensi mu?

Biasa saja? Marah? Atau mencoba menyembunyikannya seperti kyungsoo?

Yap. Mencoba menyembunyikannya dengan cara tetap tersenyum dan tertawa. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

.

Kalian bingung mereka dimana? Well, sunbae mereka mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan 1st anniv mereka.

Walau sama sama memiliki jadwal padat tapi mereka masih menyempatkan waktu untuk membuat dan menghadiri acara ini.

Tapi mungkin kalau kyungsoo tahu akan terjadi hal seperti ini, bisa saja kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk tidur di bawah selimut hangatnya di dorm mereka.

Semua senang. Mungkin. Entahlah.

"kyungsoo ge.." tao. Pasti tao.

"ne tao panda? Waeyo?" tanya kyungsoo dengan senyumannya.

"ung~ apa kyungsoo ge mau menemaniku ke dorm? Aku mengantuk" ucap tao dengan panda eyes nya.

Kesempatan bagus kyungsoo! Bukankah dengan ini kau mempunyai alasan untuk kembali ke dorm?

"ne tao, tentu aku mau, sebentar ne?" ucap kyungsoo lalu membawa tao ke arah sunbae nya.

.

.

"annyeong, ryeowook sunbae" ucap kyungsoo ramah pada salah satu sunbae kesayangannya.

"ya~ kyungie... dari tadi aku mencarimu.. kau dimana tadi?" tanya ryeowook dengan nada antusias pada kyungsoo.

"dari tadi aku berdiri dekat dengan namjachingumu sunbae, sunbae saja yang tidak melihatku, hehehe" ucap kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

"ah.. iya, iya, eh? Ada tao juga?" aneh. Padahal tao lebih tinggi dari kyungsoo dan ryeowook. Tapi kenapa ryeowook baru sadar kalau ada tao juga?

"ne sunbae, annyeong.." tao berucap ramah pada sunbaenya.

"sunbae, aku mau izin ke dorm, tao mengantuk dan minta di antar ke dorm, jadi aku dan tao kembali ke dorm dulu ne sunbae.. papay~"

Mungkin usaha kyungsoo kali ini berhasil. Entahlah.

"padahal kan ada kris? Aigo... tao panda, kau selingkuh? Aigo.. dimana kris? KRIS!"

.

.

"Nah tao, kau boleh sekamar sama gege, tidurlah kalau kau memang benar benar lelah" aura ke–ibu–an kyungsoo keluar, dan tao senang akan hal itu.

"ne umma~" ucap tao lalu menarik selimutnya agar ia tetap hangat.

"jaljayo panda.."

Dan setelahnya lampu kamar yang di tempati tao pun dimatikan oleh kyungsoo.

.

.

**So maybe it's true..**

**That i can't live without you..**

**And maybe two.. is better than one..**

**There's so much time..**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And i'm thinking..**

**Two is better than one..**

.

Lagu itu terus mengalir dari bibir kissable kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun ia sangat mengahayati lagu itu.

Suara nyanyian kyungsoo di malam yang sunyi ini menyebabkan orang di sebelah –tempat tidur– nya terbangun.

Sekeras dan semerdu itukah suara kyungsoo hingga bisa membuat orang yang tertidur menjadi bangun?

"kyungie hyung.. kau belum tidur?" orang itu bangun dari sofa yang menjadi tempat tidurnya saat ini, sedikit merenggangkan otot tubuhnya yang kaku karna ia harus tidur di sofa.

Kenapa tidur di sofa? Salahkan pemuda bermata panda yang dengan seenaknya tidur di kasurnya. Kau berani menyalahkannya? Maka bersiap siaplah terkena semburan api dari mulut naga keesokan harinya. -_-

"aniyo, tadi aku sudah tertidur, tapi entah kenapa aku terbangun dan rasanya aku ingin beryanyi" jawab kyungsoo tanpa mau menatap ataupun menghadap ke arah kai.

"lebih baik **tidur** hyung.. bukankah besok kita masih ada jadwal talkshow? Angin malam tidak baik untukmu" jongin –kai– berucap dengan nada penuh perhatian pada kyungsoo, dan itu semakin membuat kyungsoo jatuh dalam lubang kelam yang –sebenarnya– ia buat sendiri.

.

.

0o0

.

Salahkan saja kyungsoo yang terlalu berharap padanya.

Terlalu berharap pada namja normal sepertinya.

Seharusnya ia tahu, ia tidak harus mengambil resiko di awalnya.

Seharusnya dulu ia lebih memilih dekat dengan suho ataupun baekhyun.

Namja normal seperti**nya**, memang tidak akan mungkin mencintai namja **unik** seperti kyungsoo.

Salahkan juga perasaan sial yang hinggap di hatinya.

Perasaan yang entah mengapa tuhan tempatkan pada hatinya.

Ia namja normal. Namja yang menyuka –anni mencintai seorang yeoja bernama Jung Soojung.

Yeoja yang merupakan subaenya.

Yeoja cantik dengan segala kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Untuk sekali lagi, salahkan saja seorang Do Kyungsoo yang terlalu mencintai seorang Kim Jongin.

.

.

"pertanyaan terakhir untuk ke–dua–belas member EXO di pertemuan kita kali ini.." ucap sang mc acara menggantung.

"pertannyaannya adalah, siapa yang kalian pilih untuk menjadi yeojachingu kalian dari kelima member f(x)?" ucap sang mc dengan senyum jahil yang terus terpajang pada wajahnya.

"adakah member EXO yang mau menjawab?" desak sang mc. Biar bagaimana pun durasi acara ini hampir habis.

"saya.." semua perhatian tertuju pada seorang namja dengan kulit sexy yang mengangkat tangannya.

Sang mc tersenyum. "ahh.. kai-ssi, jadi siapa yang kau pilih dari kelima member f(x)?"

"ini cukup sulit, karna semua member f(x) **sangat** lah cantik" ucap kai dengan sedikit terkekeh, membuat semua yang ada di studio juga terkekeh karenanya, termasuk kyungsoo.

"jadi kai-ssi, pilihanmu?"

"mungkin aku akan memilih sulli atau krystal.." jawab kai dengan cengiran khasnya, tak sadar dengan orang yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"bisakah kau pilih salah satu dari mereka?" tanya sang mc lagi, sepertinya sang mc begitu tertarik dengan arah obrolan kali ini. Ck. Penggosip.

"krystal" kai berucap singkat dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya.

'DEMI TU...HAN..!' (?)

.

.

"jongin-ah, kenapa tadi kau memilih krystal, eoh?" –sehun.

"kenapa kau tidak memilih sulli, eoh?" –chanyeol.

"menurutku, kau salah dalam bertindak jongin-ah" –lay.

"dasar tidak peka." –suho.

"bodoh." –kris.

Kai terlihat acuh dengan semua pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari hyung dan donsaengnya. Ia pusing, kenapa mereka semua sangat mempersalahkan pilihannya.

Hei, ini di dalam van, di dalam van yang berisi 14 orang. Apa mereka tidak merasa panas? Apa mereka tidak merasa lelah? Repot sekali harus mengurusi urusan orang lain.

"jongin-ah, kalau kau pusing, pakai saja penutup telinga punyaku" kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk memberikan penutup telinga pada kai yang langsung di sambut hangat oleh orang yang di tawari.

"gomawo, kyungie hyung.."

.

.

Mungkin memang benar, tidak seharusnya ia terlalu berharap.

Tidak seharusnya ia menyalah artikan sikap jongin padanya selama ini.

Jongin namja normal. Normal dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

.

.

**"jongin-ah, tahu tidak?"**

**"wae? tau tentang apa chagiya?"**

**"kyungsoo oppa, mencintaimu.."**

**"jangan bercanda chagi.. itu sangat mustahil"**

**"jeongmalyo, apa kau tidak kasihan melihatnya? Ia terlihat begitu rapuh.."**

**"jinjja? Aku hanya menganggapnya hyung ku, tidak lebih, entah apa artinya aku bagi dirinya**–

**.**

**–lagi pula,aku namja normal dan aku telah me**–**miliki**–**mu, sekarang hanya ada seorang Kim JongIn yang mencintai Jung SooJung. Selamanya."**

.

.

Bahkan kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengikuti ajakan yeoja itu.

Yeoja yang kau anggap baik namun sebenarnya sangat licik.

Yeoja itu menyeringai ke arahmu,

Dan kau?

Kau mau apa sekarang kyungsoo-ah?!

Berlari? Menangis? Berteriak? Kau sudah melakukan semuanya!

Sudah berapa jauh jalan yang kau lalui?!

Sudah berapa banyak air mata yang kau alirkan?!

Sudah berapa oktaf suara yang kau keluarkan?!

Kau bodoh?!

Kau tetap mau bertahan Do Kyungsoo?!

.

.

"hiks.."

"eung~"

"hyunggh?" jongin bangun dari posisi tidurnya saat ia mendengar roomatenya menangis.

"hyung gwechana?" tanyanya cemas.

Kyungsoo terdiam, kenapa waktu seperti berputar kebelakang?

"yung.. HYUNG!" teriakan jongin membuat kyungsoo terbangun dari alam imajinasinya.

"gwechana?" untuk kesekian kalinya kai bertanya pada kyungsoo.

"jongin-ah.." ucap kyungsoo parau.

"ne hyung? Waeyo?"

"saranghae"

Satu kata yang mampu membuat suasana dalam kamar itu berubah seketika.

.

Satu kata yang mampu membuat pipi seorang Kim JongIn merona seketika.

.

"hyungie.. sebaiknya lekaslah tidur, angin malam tidak baik untukmu" kyungsoo merasa déjà vu menyapanya ketika ia mendengar perkataan kai barusan.

"eum.. hyung?" Tanya kai ragu ragu, mungkin ia kira kyungsoo sudah tidur.

"ne, jongin?"

"nado saranghae"

.

.

**END**

.

.

A/N : annyeong... readerdeul, minhyun rasa, ini adalah fic paling gaje dan ancur yang minhyun buat *liat lagi ff nya* *tutup mata* *muntah*, liat aja, alur nya kemana mana, cerita gaje, dan sebagainya, mian kalo banyak typo(s) feel gak dapet dan sebagainya^^.

Ini ff udah lamaaaaa banget ada di notebook, tapi entah kenapa imajinasi minhyun nge stuck di situ situ aja, dan hasilnya? Yah... ff super duper ancur ini :P. Ada yang ngerti sama cerita ini? Hah? Okeh, gak ada. *plakk. :P

Pada bingung? Gak ngerti? Ngerasa gaje? Mual? Pusing? Minhyun udah duga dan predikisikan :P

Oh iya, kalo banyak yang bilang ff minhyun kecepetan alurnya, mianhe ne :'), minhyun emang gak pinter pinter amat ngerangkai kata :P –bilang aja males– dan emang kenyataannya minhyun males banget ngetik-_- –trus ngapa terus bikin ff baru tapi kagak beres beres? –

Minhyun juga mau bilang, Jeongmal gomawoyo :* buat yang udah baca dan udah nyempetin review ff-ff minhyun yang sebelmunya :D bukannya minhyun sombong gak mau bales review kalian, tenang minhyun baca kok semua reviewnya :D jeongmal gomawo ne? :D

Okeh.. sekian.. :D and..

R

E

V

I

E

W

Or

F

L

A

M

E

Please^^ Gomawo :D #deep bow#


End file.
